the_warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
OakClan
OakClan is an open Clan created by Darkpaw. Feel free to ask on her message wall or in the comments to join, and leave your cat's information on your comment. You can submit up to three cats. Clan Information Founder Tall Oak, or Oakstar, was a sleek, slender, tall, dark-brown tabby she-cat with bright, pale-blue eyes. She had thick, scruffy, messy fur which was often dirty, slimy and grimy. Oakstar cared greatly for other cats, the warrior code, despite her forbidden relationship with Birch Leaves, or Birchstar, which resulted in disaster ( and a kit ), and lost her last life defending the nursery from a kit-craving she-fox. Territory OakClan territory is based far from the Clans, in a small forest. Around the edges of the territory are wild cherry blossom trees, surrounded mostly by dahlias. Though the wild woods may seem a beautiful place, but there is a tunnel leading to the Ancient Cavern there, which conceals the story of the Ancients, a gruesome tale. Leading near the entrance to the camp, there is a waterfall leading down to the lake nearby, which happens to feed an inlet, connected to the lake of the falling Sun, or as the other Clans call it, the sun-drown-place. The camp consists of four caves packed tightly together. The first cave on the far left is the nursery, which has vines hanging down over the entrance. There is a hole in the cobblestone walls that was left by the she-fox that killed Oakstar. Daisies are growing out of the tiny gaps in the rocky walls and ceiling, but the floor is covered with fresh grass. Underneath the entrance, there is a darker patch of grass tinted red, as it is where Oakstar died. The nursery is the smallest cave. On the right side of the nursery, there is a bramble thicket with all the thorns missing. In the larger cave next to the nursery, the apprentices' den, the entrance is wide, lined with moss and overgrowth. It's mostly empty apart from the nests and the oak roots that protrude from the ceiling, holding the rocks up, which in turn hold the tree in place. Just beside the apprentices' den, there is the largest cave out of the four, the warriors' den, which has a hole in the back of the ceiling, where a miniature waterfall falls down into a small river along the edge of the cave that leads underground into a secret passageway to the Cavern of Stars, and also leads to the elders' den. Many dahlias grow inside. The second largest den is the elders' den, next to the warriors' den, which is much like the warriors' den. The stream, however, only leads to the warriors' den, and not the Cavern of Stars. A large oak, the Oak That Reaches Highest, separates the elders' den from a tunnel that leads underground to the next den. The medicine den is a large, underground cave with a grassy floor and dirt walls that have several roots sticking out of the walls. The medicine cats use these roots to hang leaf-wrapped herbs on. The den was chosen due to the fact that catmint grows inside, which is useful during leaf-bare. The final den is the leader's den, atop a massive pile of rocks next to the nursery in a large gap. The walls are covered with moss and vines, and there is a nest at the far left side of the leader's den. The entrance to the den is surrounded by a dense bramble thicket, as is the entire camp. Diet OakClan cats have a similar diet to ThunderClan, but sometimes cats use their climbing skills to attack a hawk in it's nest. They can also fish from the lake, but usually choose not to. Sacred Site The Moonpool / Moonstone for OakClan and BirchClan alike is the Cavern of Stars. This is where cats receive their nine lives or share tongues with StarClan. It's a colossal cave slightly filled with water that reflects the colour blue, which you can see the silhouettes of StarClan cats in. The ceiling of the cave is covered with glowworms that are also reflected on the water. There is a hole in the roof above a large crystal, the Starstone, which glitters in the moonlight. The Cavern of Stars is located in between OakClan and BirchClan territory. It is also used as the Gathering site. Allegiances Leader: ' ''Maplestar - Slender calico she-cat with blue eyes ( Made by Darkpaw ) '''Deputy: N / A Medicine Cat: N / A Warriors: N / A Queens: N / A Apprentices: N / A Kits: N / A Elders: N / A Fanfictions Put your OakClan fan-fictions here.Category:Clans (Fanon)